Olho por olho,Dente por dente!
by Stefanie Cristina
Summary: Sara descobre que Gil esta namorando com a pessoa que ela mais odeia, só para lhe fazer ciúme, e resolve retribuir o ocorrido!
1. Chapter 1

Olho por olho, Dente por dente!

Cap.1

Sara estava de plantão naquela noite, apesar de ser a única da equipe além de Gil, apesar de estar sem os amigos, ela estava feliz, afinal era só ela e Gil...

Quer dizer... Agora não era mas, enquanto avaliava as provas escutara uma voz no começo do corredor, a pior voz que já ouvira em sua vida, a voz da única pessoa que poderia acabar com seu dia e tirá-la do sério. Tentando não se estressar, focou nas provas, resolvendo o caso rapidamente, ao terminar foi até a sala de Gil dando de cara com ela...Cumprimentou-a por educação:

- Oi Sofia – e foi em direção da mesa de Gil, já a loira nem respondeu – Gil, terminei de resolver esse caso... Tem algo mais para mim?

- Mais já? Que ótimo! – diz ele sorrindo, Sofia se irrita com a troca de olhares dos dois, mas tenta disfarçar, ele continua – bom, por enquanto só restam 2 casos essa noite, parecem fáceis, para nós... – diz ele tentando se gabar da "dupla dinâmica" que os dois formavam – escolha um dos dois...

- Não que isso Gil escolha você, por favor – Sofia começa a ficar vermelha,ele responde:

- Eu faço questão de que você escolha! – diz ele sorrindo, sem agüentar mais Sofia sai da sala, Sara feliz escolhe o caso e sai em seguida.

Ao chegar no meio do corredor, percebe que Sofia voltou a Sala, e se irrita novamente...

...

Algumas horas depois resolve o último caso da noite, e vai a sala de descanso senta e começa a ler uma revista que estava sobre a mesa, já sendo 09:h , o pessoal do turno da manhã começou a chegar...

Chegando ao fim de seu turno, foi a sala de Gil avisar que estava indo embora,e encontrou Sofia sentada em sua mesa bem folgada, enquanto Gil olhava uns papéis na gaveta de arquivos, ela começa a falar:

- Licença... – sem jeito, e um pouco magoada continua – Gil, já acabou meu plantão posso ir, ou tem mais alguma coisa para mim?

Sem olha para ela responde:

- Pode ir...

- Ta bom... – ela tenta puxar papo, mas ele não muita atenção – É se tiver algum caso de emergência me avise...

- Não vou estar... – mas uma vez responde sem olhar...Ela brinca:

- Vai me dizer que vai sair? – diz ela esperando resposta negativa, mas para seu espanto foi resposta contraria, mas para seu espanto, foi positiva:

- Sim!

- Aleluia, e que foi o "Deus" que fez você querer sair?

Sofia que estava quieta respondeu sua pergunta:

- A... – ela tenta disfarçar o ciúme – Um... Meus parabéns Sofia, vejo que eu não sou a única que tenho um encontro hoje...

De repente Gil olha interessado, ela continua, olhando para o relógio pendurado na parede:

- Bom a horas estão avançadas para mim, deixe-me ir, bom encontro para vocês... Fui – diz ela quase cuspindo aquela frase, e sai ressentida pensando:

"O anti-social tem um encontro e eu não, tive que simplesmente inventar, ai meu Deus!"

...

Chegando em casa ela vai direto para o chuveiro, toma um rápido banho, saiu e caiu em um sono leve, ainda com raiva da "loura oxigenada"

Ao acordar resolve ligar para Cath:

- Catherine – diz a amiga, atendendo o telefone...

- Cath! É a Sara tudo bem? – diz ela com uma voz desanimada...

- Oi Sara! Tudo bem, você esta com uma voz ruim, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ai Cath estou precisando sair um pouco para tomar uma cerveja,sei lá!Estou precisando sair um pouco...

- É... Ta bom, eu paço ai para lhe pegar... – diz Cath, sem vontade de ir, mas, com medo de deixar a amiga sair para beber sozinha...

- Ótimo, são um... 14:h, passa aqui no Maximo 14:h e meia, pode ser?

- Estou indo agora mesmo...

- Obrigada Cath! – diz Sara bem entusiasmada, e elogia – você é a melhor!

- Ok... To indo ai! – diz ela já desligando o telefone!

Sara se arruma e desce para a rua queria esperar a amiga na rua, sentou na calçada a assim ficou até que ela chegasse...

Assim que viu o carro virar a esquina, já se levantou e ficou praticamente no meio da rua, esperando que o carro chagasse até ela, entrou no carro como se estivesse com pressa a ambas seguiram a caminho de um bar mais próximo, a viagem foi completamente sem dialogo apenas com o som do radio, que tocava certas "músicas modernas". Ao descerem do carro Catherine já foi perguntando:

- Qual o motivo de tanta tristeza? Brigou com Gil?

- Pior!

- O que foi menina me conta? - diz ela se sentando em uma pequena mesa que ficava do lado de fora do bar.

Sara senta-se logo em seguida mais ainda desanimada... Antes que começasse a contar chamou um único homem que estava servindo as pessoas e pediu duas garrafas de cerveja... O homem com gentileza foi e voltou rapidamente, pondo as garrafas sobre a então começou a contar a amiga com um tom de Raiva:

- É... Pelo o que parece o Grissom esta ficando, namorando, sei lá...com a Sofia!

- O que? - a amiga se espanta - a Sofia, justo aquela... filha da mãe! Meu Deus! Nem eu gosto dela!

- Tem alguém que gosta? - pergunta a amiga, tentando demonstrar que ninguém gostava dela...

- Acho que não! - Catherine tenta alcamar a amiga - mas por que tanto ódio, sei lá arranja um namorado também!

- O pior é que tenho a impressão de que ele faz isso para me provocar!

- Talvez ele queira lhe fazer ciúme! - após a frase a amiga faz uma cara de quem teve uma boa idéia, e continua - que tal você arranjasse um namorado também?

- Eu já tenho! - diz a menina com uma voz de raiva...

- Sério e... - ela começa a se animar... Mas Sara a interrompe dizendo:

- Um imaginário!

- Como assim? - diz a loira ficando confusa...

- De manhã quando a Filha da mãe me contou que ia sair com o Gil... Eu... - ela retira o olhar do rosto da amiga...E continua - eu falei que também tinha um encontro...

- A... - a amiga desanima... Mas Sara continua:

- A Cath mais eu vou arranja nem que seja dois! Só para ver a cara daquele filho da mãe!

- Isso Sara, se anime e arranje outros nem que seja e brincadeira...

- Não Cath... - ela começa a se acalmar - vou arranja um de verdade... Quem sabe consigo esquecer esse canalha!

- É seria ótimo que isso acontecesse! - diz a amiga olha para o chão...

- Vai ser olho por olho e dente por dente, vamos ver quem se da melhor nessa!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

...

- Isso vai longe hein?

- Vai!

Após o término da conversa Sara começou a beber sem parar.

Ao perceber que a amiga havia bebido demais, chamou o único garçom do barzinho pagou a conta e levou a Sara até sua casa, já de saco cheio do falatório pegou p caminho mais curto, entrando no pequeno apartamento foi direto ao banheiro colocando-a de roupa e tudo abaixa do chuveiro, deixando-a lá alguns minutos ligou para o marido:

- Warrick? – disse ele normalmente.

- Amor! Sou eu a Cath, me faz um favor? – antes que respondesse continuou - Pegue meu carro naquele barzinho que fica a uns dois quarteirões da casa Sara, sabe qual é?

- O Hot Fun?

- É! Tem uma chave reserva ai na cabeceira da cama!

- Ta bom, já estou indo!

Desligando o telefone voltou quase correndo para o chuveiro. Percebeu que e amiga já estava melhor, nua já tinha saído e se enrolado na toalha, mas, para confirmar perguntou:

- Você esta bem?

- To Cath obrigada!

- Tem certeza!

- Tenho! Se quiser pode ir eu me viro aqui!

- Ok! Então eu vou e... Mas tarde eu ligo!

- Ta que horas são? – disse ela se retirando do banheiro.

- 19:h e meia!

- Ainda?

- Ainda Sara saímos daqui eram 14:h! – respondeu ela olhando para o relógio

- Há, ta bom!

- To indo! – ela deu as costas pegou sua bolsa sobre a mesa e disse – Sara! Suas chaves estão em cima da mesa!

- Ta bom – respondeu ela do quarto.

Sara ainda não estava totalmente bem, e estava com vontade de estar bonita, então pôs um conjunto de camisola e calcinha de seda. Ao terminar de se vestir foi até a cozinha pegou um pote de remédio apanhando um remédio para dor de cabeça e assim que engoliu com a ajuda de um copo d'água a campainha tocou, colocando o copo na pia seguiu a caminho da porta, sem olha pelo olho mágico quem era abriu, o homem cobria o rosto com um buquê de rosas brancas, sem conseguir ver o rosto desceu olha ao resto do corpo, e o estilo era o mesmo de Greg, ao percebeu já disse, com animo:

- Greg! Oi meu amor! Que bom lhe ver! – o homem tirou as flores da frente do rosto, e com um sorriso estendeu a Sara, que pegando lhe deu um forte abraço. Ele começou a dizer:

- Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo ótimo – respondeu ela bem animada, ao reparar a roupa da linda mulher na sua frente ele ficou sem graça, ela continuou – Entre meu querido a casa é sua!

Ela seguiu para a cozinha apanhando ele por uma de suas mãos pôs a flores em um vaso de vidro e virando-se perguntou:

- Quer alguma bebida? – Greg a media encantado e respondeu com um olhar de sedução:

- Um vinho por favor! – ela sorrindo virou-se pegou duas taças uma garrafa que estava na porta da geladeira e seguiu para sala, logo em seguida Greg.

Se jogando no sofá colocou a garrafa sobre a pequena mesinha de centro e disse:

- Abra Greg, por favor!

Greg que estava parado sem reação caminhou até o sofá se sentou a sem esforço abriu a garrafa pondo na taça entregou para Sara que e olha tentamente, em seguida encheu um copo para ele, tomando um gole começou a falar:

- Você esta muito linda com essa camisola! – olhando com um olha de admiração.

- Obrigada!

- Não se importa que eu lhe veja assim? – perguntou curioso.

- Não! Se um dia formos ficar juntos, você vai ter que se acostumar a me ver assim! – disse tentando seduzi-lo

- Ta brincando!

- Não estou não!

Ela sem pensar inclinou-se para beijá-la e para seu espanto, o beijo foi retribuído, ela interrompendo se levantou, indo em direção do quarto, onde uma longa relação começou a surgir... Apesar de estar espantado Greg não escondeu a vontade, retribuindo loucamente a ação da linda mulher que estava em cima de você naquele momento, que durou bastante.

...

Algumas horas depois no laboratório...

Grissom estava sentado em sua mesa avaliando os caso que tinha naquela longa noite que mal havia começado, ao terminar foi até a sala de descanso onde os CSIs o esperando-o para e distribuição dos casos, ao entrar se espantou com a falta de alguns. Lá estava apenas Sofia, Catherine, Nick e Warrick, ele nervoso perguntou:

- Cadê a Sara e o Greg?

Eles se encaravam e Catherine um pouco sem graça respondeu:

- Bom a Sara...

- A Sara?

- Eu sai com ela à tarde... É... Ela bebeu demais eu a dexei na casa dela, mas ela já estava bem...

- Bebeu? Em dia de semana! – ele estava um pouco irritado e continuou – E cadê o Greg?

Dessa vez ninguém se manifestou, ao ver que ele ficou irritado mais com Sara do que com Greg, Sofia começou a ficar irritada também... Ele perguntou de novo:

- E o Greg?

- Eu não sei! – respondeu Warrick... Ele virou o olhar para Nick que logo respondeu.

- Eu também não!

- Ótimo! Catherine pegue este caso Nick você este, Warrick ajude a Cath... – disse ela praticamente jogando os papéis sobre a mesa e virando-se para Sofia continuou – Sofia você vai atrás de Greg e eu de Sara!

- Não é melhor ser ao contrario? – perguntou ela indignada.

- Não! – disse ela em voz alta e retirando-se da Sala.

Nervoso foi direto ao estacionamento ligou o carro e saiu às pressas a caminho da casa de Sara, chagando lá em apenas alguns minutos, subiu, entrou sem bater, foi em todos os cômodos à procura de Sara, chegando ao banheiro reparou que as roupas dela estava no chão, seguindo agora para o quarto e logo na porta encontrou a camisola, andando mais um pouco uma calça, já confuso seguiu até a beira da cama puxando o cobertor encontrou Sara deitada no peito de Greg...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Olhando aquela cena seu coração acelerava fazendo com que seu sangue corresse muito mais rápido em suas veias, e sem consigo conter a raiva dentro de ti Gritou:

- Oi! – os dois que estavam deitados deram um grande pulo de susto, acordando conseqüentemente se cobriram com o fino lençol que já estava sobre eles, Gil continuou – Perderam a hora do trabalho pombinhos?

- Grissom? – disse Sara confusa e despenteada – O que faz aqui?

- Os dois não apareceram no trabalho então eu e Sofia fomos procurá-los, já que não tinha muitos casos... – disse ele medindo os dois sem vergonha, e ainda com raiva.

- É... Gil? – falou Greg quebrando o curto silêncio.

- O que é? – disse Gil gritando.

- Tem como para de gritar e sair para que possamos no vestir? – disse Greg já se irritando.

Grissom saiu xingando-o pelo pensamento da piores coisas possíveis. Sara o encarava enquanto ele se retirava.

"Você foi um idiota Gilbert Grissom! Você deixou transparecer o ciúme isso não podia ter acontecido!".

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sara:

- Estamos prontos, quer dizer só falta escovarmos os dentes você...

- Eu espero!

- Ta bom! – disse ela se retirando de mãos dadas com Greg, deixando Gil se xingando na sala. Ela estava mais animada ao perceber que ele estava com ciúme. E entrando no banheiro fechou a porta querendo provocá-lo:

- Tenho uma escova para você...

- Ótimo, obrigada! – disse Greg sorrindo.

Ao terminarem de escovar os dentes começaram a se beijar loucamente. Gil já irritado do lado de fora foi até a porta do banheiro e batendo disse:

- Tem como saírem logo daí!

Os dois riram alto achando engraçado a interrupção do beijo, e abrindo a porta tentaram segurar os riso, mas não conseguiram deixando escapar pelo canto da boca caminharam até a porta passando na frente de Gil que bufava. Chegando no estacionamento ainda de mãos dadas Sara seguiu para o carro de Greg, Grissom sem conseguir deixar tentar impedir perguntou:

- Você não vai no levar seu carro Sara?

- Não – respondeu ela na porta do e sem o olhar.

- E como vai voltar para casa.

- Com o Greg! – disse ela dando uma leve olhada, mas, sensual.

Ela estava amando tudo isso, e ele então, estava muito "feliz" ao ver Sara encarando Gil para ficar com ele...Entrando no carro não esperaram Gil que ficou ali parado no meio de estacionamento vendo o carro se retirar, tentando segurar as lagrimas entrou no carro e seguiu o carro a sua frente.

Seguiu a viagem com o peito dolorido, sentia que podia perder o amor de sua vida para jovem que dormira com ela aquela noite, mas, estava com tanta raiva que queria descontar, descontar de qualquer forma possível.

...

Chagando ao laboratório, foi direta a sua sala não querendo ver Sara pelo resto da noite como os casos eram poucas e já estavam em andamento e queria ficar sozinho ficou ali admirando se insetos. Um silêncio profundo dominava a sala, até que risadas vinham do lado de fora quebrando totalmente o silêncio, que para completar teve em seguida uma batida na porta, ele bufou e virou-se para ver quem era e claro:

- Grissom não tem nenhum caso para nós? – perguntou Greg sem o olhar, sem tirar os olhos nem um minuto de Sara.

- Não, não tem nenhum caso para vocês, os casos que tinham já dei para os competentes do laboratório – disse ela tentando provocar os dois que o casal que se encaravam a sua frente, pena que não deu certo.

- Ótimo! – disse Sara sorrindo, e virando-se para Gil perguntou – já que o dia estava tranqüilo por que não nos deu folga? Ou seja por que nos tirou do nosso "ninho" – disse ela agora encarando Greg.

E antes que ele respondesse se retirou aos risos com Greg. E logo em seguida entra Sofia:

- Por que você não me avisou que o Greg já tinha vindo para cá? – disse ela quase aos gritos .

- Ai Sofia desculpa! – falou ele como se não quisesse arranjar briga – Sem chiliques por favor! – disse ele já perdendo a paciência.

- Que tal tomarmos um café na Sala de descanso? –falou tentando animá-lo

- Ta bom... – disse ele se levantando e indo ao seu encontro.

Ela estendia a mão esperando que ele a pegasse, ela pegou e os dois seguiram para a sala. Entrando se depararam com Greg e Sara abraçados e apoiados sobre o balcão.

- Oi Greg – cumprimentou a Sofia, dando uma leve pausa antes de cumprimentar Sara – É... Oi Sara...

- Oi – responderam os dois juntos.

Gil não disse nada, apenas encarava os dois. Sofia foi até o balcão pegou o café levou até Grissom e sentou ao seu lado. Grissom queria provocá-la de qualquer maneira, então colocando o braço nas costa de Sofia propôs:

- Que tal irmos a um "encontro de casais", só nós quatro! – disse ela olhando apenas para Sara que se sentia desconfortável.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 : Por tem que ser assim?

Sarah não queria dizer sim... Não queria que fosse do jeito que ela queria, mas Greg foi logo respondendo:

- Seria um honra...

- Mas temos um compromisso que não podemos adiar! - disse ela interrompendo-o.

- Mais que pena... - disse sofia com um sorriso falso.

Gil ficara curioso para saber o que ela iria fazer com greg que recusou aquilo... Mas se segurou e não perguntou, ele queria perguntar para ela quando estivessem assós... Sofia se retirara da sala a caminho do estcionamento dizia ela que iria pegar algo em seu carro...

- Bom eu vou ir ao banheiro amor, daqui a pouco estou de volta... - se manifesou Greg quebrando o silêncio que era profundo.

Ele saira de sala, e o silêncio ainda predominava, Gil e Sara se encaravam, ambos com olhares confusos, com sentimentos misturados, uma hora mostarava ódio, outro amor, e a maioria das vezes triteza e decepção, fiacaram assim por mais ouo menos 5 não aguentava mais se segurar, estava muito curioso para saber onde sara iria com Greg que prefiria na sair com ele e com Sofia, no fundo ele sabia que era porque ela não queria ver os dois juntos, mas ele queria saber se era mentira, ou se ela iria realmente sair com Greg, o homem que tornara tão rapidamente o mais odiado por ele, ele não queria que fosse assim mas simplesmente foi...

- Onde você vai fazer com Greg, que não poderá sair conosco? - Aquela pergunta foi com um insulto pela morena ele sabia o porque ela não queria ir, ela ficou em silêncio e decidiu não responder, e disviou seu olha para o chão.

- Comprar nossas alianças... - disse Greg entrando na sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- O que? - perguntou ele demontrando ira na vós.

- É isso mesmo que você escutou Gil, eu pedi Sara em namoro e ela aceitou então, vamos tornar isso oficial...

Sara gostou de ver a ira de Gil, mas ele odiou dizer mas nada o homem de olhos claros se retidou da sala, nervoso, e decepcionado, ferido e indginado.

" Eu não acredito nisso, eu vou perder o amor da minha vida por idiotice minha. Como eu queria que Ecklie voltasse de Nova York para acabar com essa brincadeira de casais... Assim eu também teria de terminar com Sofia... "

Ele caminhou, até o banheiro deixando apenas uma lagrima em seu rosto, entrando, lavou-se e começou a se encarar no espelho e a fazer perguntas a si mesmo:

" Por que estou com Sofia? Eu não gosto dela! Eu tenho certeza que enquanto eu estiver com ela Sara não vai me querer, só vai me odiar!"

Um sorriso rude, e estranho surgira em seu rosto, ele sorria para si mesmo e disse em voz alta:

- Não vou larga-la enquanto não larga-lo, vai ser assim!

Ele deu as costas e se retirara do diretamente para sua sala ainda não queria ver ninguém, queria ficar sozinho... Ficou olhando seus insetos por uma hora e meia, pensando na vida, e em certas possibilidades e caminhos... O selêncio ensudecedor não o incomodava pelo contrario o deixava bem, pena que ele fora interrompido por ela... Claro Sofia:

- Gil? - ela o procurava sem vê-lo, ele não queria responder mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Oi! - respondeu com a voz xoxa...

- Onde você está?

- Aqui no fundo da sala... - falou melhor para que ela não percebesse...

- Posso fala com você um minuto?

- Claro! - ele queria terminar com ela mais o orgulho era mais forte.

Ela caminhou até ele sentou ao seu lado e segurando a sua mão perguntou:

- Gil Grissom você quer namorar comigo? - Parecia brincadeira, mas não era, ela parecia ser sincera, e fala sério até de mais... Ele se perguntava se não era ele quem devia fazer a pergunta, mas não qustionou...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 4: Como?Essa eu não entendi...

Ele refletiu um pouco viajando em seus pensamentos, se perguntava se isso realmente era a coisa certa a fazer, pensou em Sara .. Conseqüentemente pensando em Greg claro , mas desta vez foi diferente não sentiu ira, talvez não estivera dando muita atenção ao casal e sim a moça que estava a sua frente com os olhos cheios d'água implorando um pouco de atenção e carinho parecia esta inconsolável por algum motivo, o qual Gil Grissom não sabia porém poderia resolver aceitando a proposta, e sem pensar mais um minuto respondeu , demonstrando nervosismo na voz:

- Isso não deveria estar acontecendo de tal forma, mas aceito sua proposta... – desta vez o silêncio dominava o ambiente, os dois se encaravam porém pareciam não estar ali...

...

No shopping o casal caminhava em silêncio sem rumo apenas avaliando as vitrines, entre os dois nenhum diálogo só se escutava a conversa das pessoas a sua volta. Foi assim o tempo inteiro até que passaram am frente a uma loja de alianças os dois se entre olharam demonstrando o mesmo sentimento nos olhos, o qual não conseguimos distingui. As pernas de Sara não queriam entrar, o coração não admitia e falando por si mesmas elas caminharam até o banco que ficava em frente da pequena loja. Greg ficara ali encarando a vitrine sem perceber que a morena havia se afastado, viajando em seus pensamentos encarou o chão e ao perceber que a mulher já não estava ali acompanhou-a até o banco sentando-se ao lado dela:

- Tubo bem Sara Sidle, que tal abrirmos o jogo? – disse ele encarando-a. Ela sem entender fisgou-o com um olhar confuso...

- Como assim?

- Sara... Olha eu sei que esta comigo apenas para fazer ciúme ao Gil...

Ela ficou sem palavras sem graça e com medo da frase que viria a seguir, uma lagrima rolou.

- Não precisa se preocupar, não estou chateado com você até por que estamos fazendo o mesmo...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6: Estamos entendidos, e o melhor de tudo disposto a recuperar o nosso amor.

Agora estava sem compreender se quer uma palavra do que o lindo homem ao seu lado disse, e ficou ali pensando a quem o gato poderia estar fazendo o tal ciúme. Refletindo um pouco passou um pequeno filme em sua mente.

- Espera ai, espera ai... Eu já sei de quem você é afim! –disse ela sorrindo.

- A é? Então me diga quem é... – falou com um tom de sarcasmo

- Hum – ainda estava pensativa – não sei o nome dela, é uma morena que trabalha com os... – sendo interrompida...

- Ham, ham ... Não, não é, nem sem que quem você esta falando!

- Sinceramente? Nem eu! Mas quem será então eu conheço?

- Conhece... Pelo menos o bastante.

- Ok, vamos lá chega de adivinhações diga logo quem é a dama misteriosa...

- Ela não é misteriosa, é a Sofia.

O silêncio fez-se novamente e sem querer Sara acabou fazendo um cara de nojo, e sem perceber cuspiu a seguinte palavra: - Eca – nada mais nada menos.

Depois de um breve silêncio, Sara curiosa perguntou:

- Como consegue?

- O que? – o moreno estava um pouco confuso.

- Gostar dela, para mim isso é impossível! Algo que não esta ao meu alcance, fala e respeito ela por educação, mas, nada mais que isso... Principalmente depois que ela ficou com Gil.

- Opa, opa, opa... Olha o Gil também não é tudo isso, ´um velho esquisito que ama inseto, e acho que mais nada...

- Você acha isso realmente... – perguntou desta vez chateada com Greg.

- Não Sara, não , não quis dizer isso Sarinha...

- É, mais acho que você está certo...

- Claro que não... O que te faz pensar assim? Se eu estivesse realmente certo ele não teria gritado comigo quando falei em compra uma aliança para você!

- Mas ele nunca aceitou meus convites, e sempre me ignorara, acho que isso é o suficiente... Explica tudo.

- Todos nós sabemos que ele te ama!

- Infelizmente não é o que parece...

- Sabe o que acho, que ele não aceitava com medo... Medo de se entregar ou algo assim, porque sentimento, sim, ali existe e muito!

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ansiosa pela resposta.

- Absoluta.

O silêncio voltara a flutuar novamente pelo o ar com uma leve seriedade, ambos encarava o nada como se não estivessem ali. Ambos ainda pensavam e ficar nos braços de seus grandes amores.

- Ta e como vamos fazer para termo eles de volta? Porque agora complicou tudo de vez! – disse Sara.

Greg fez cara de pensativo e em segundos teve uma idéia, qual o deixara animado:

- Já sei o que vamos fazer...

- O que? – ela estava curiosa e isso a deixava nervosa.

- Vamos comprar um belo par de alianças e depois lhe explico tudo!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Um caso a ser solucionado...

Greg estava entusiasmado com a idéia que criara e finalmente contou a Sara, porém só depois de as alianças já estarem em seus dedos.

Com o fim do dia os dois foram para o apartamento de Sara onde passar os resto de suas folgas esperando o memento de retornar ao laboratório.

...

O relógio marcava 20:h quando partiram de casa no mesmo carro.

Chegando no laboratório os dois não escondiam o sorriso e com as alianças a mostra botavam em prática o plano de Greg sem esconder as alianças.

Entraram de mãos dadas a caminho da sala de espera onde estavam Catherine e Warrick , sem falar nada entraram e sentaram um do lado do outro impaciente Sara levantou-se a caminho do balcão e enchendo um copo de café, e no mesmo instante Gil entrou na sala acompanhado de Sofia que sentou-se em seguida, ao terminar a morena virou se apoiando em um balcão ainda com o copo na mão ao pousar os olhos sob Sara no canto da sala espantou-se com a aliança e tremeu re-avaliando e fazendo uma nova distribuição doas casos. Gil distribui dois casos onde foram selecionado Greg e Sofia em um Catherine e Warrick , Sara ficou irritada por não estar inclusa em nenhum e pergunta:

- E eu, não estou em nenhum caso por... – é interrompida por Gil que logo vai respondendo.

- Você me acompanha em um caso ocorrido em um quarto de hotel na sua Spring.

Ela questionava com sigo o por que dessa escolha, e olhava para Greg que respondia o olhar que demonstrava afirmação .

Todos se retiraram sem questionar e em segundos só tinha Sara dentro da pequena sala, Gil havia ido em sua sala mas já estava de volta dizendo:

- Vamos no meu carro!

Ela o seguia sem dizer nada com receio de ouvir algo que não queria. Ao entrar no carro se sentia sufocada e com vontade de dizer tudo mas se conteve e aguardava que o homem de olhos claros lhe dissesse algo, porém isso não aconteceu , ele simplesmente ligou o carro e saiu só que para o caminho contrário do suposto destino. Assustava não continha sua curiosiadade:

- Esta indo para o lado contrário!

- Não há caso algum, quer dizer apenas um que precisa ser solucionado... – ela não disse nada e ele continuou - ... um caso entre eu e você!


End file.
